The Difference: A SHINee FanFic
by Ivan the Bear
Summary: When Minho changes, who will notice? 2Min, JongKey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** DUNADUNADUNA. This was written weeks ago and posted on livejournal but I figured why post it in only one place? So here it is for your SHINee enjoyment.

**Warnings:** BoyxBoy

**Pairing: **2Min / JongKey

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these boys. SME does sadly

**The Difference – Chapter 1**

~Minho's POV~

Sometimes in a persons lifetime, no matter how long they may live, they can never get over the heartache they were put through. No matter what comfort their friends might try to give, no matter how many days they spend with someone else, sometimes nothing can be done. At least..that is the situation for those who have had heartache and friends at the same time. Most if not all of my hurt happened for me before I even had friends. And now that I do have them? Well...they don't see. They don't know what i've been through. And if they, by some chance, did end up knowing, i'm sure they wouldn't care. Because though they are nice and kind, they are still people. And in my experience people can not honestly care for anothers problems.

But like I said, they don't know and they won't know. Because who's going to tell them?

Not me.

~Taemin's POV~

In this world people get hurt. Bad things happen. Be it something emotional, something mental or something physical. No one is safe from the evil around them. But I'm not entirely pessimistic. I have faith in those I love. I trust them. Until the day they hurt me to the point beyond possible forgiveness, I will trust them. Key umma says that's what makes me a good person. I say that's what makes me human. Because if someone can't trust then they must be living a cold, lonely robotic life. Honestly...I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my friends to help me. There's Key: he's like my mom only more fun. For as long as i've known him he's been this motherly, open figure. Someone I can run to when for a single moment life is shit and I need someone so bad my heart hurts. Then there's Jonghyun: he's kind of like a cool uncle or something. Not really responsible, but loving in every way. He once said his only real mission was to protect me. I'd say he's doing a good job. Onew is clumsy and silly but he's shown me so many things in this world that I would not have been able to discover on my own. He was the first one who showed me what life could be.

And then Minho. He's like my brother...but so much more. Warm but cold. Ruthless, determined yet kind. With eyes that used to betray his feelings and a smile that's a rare sight to see these days. I'm not sure whats changed in him...but I can see it. I don't know if the others can, I don't know if he knows I can...but I do. Those eyes that used to show every emotion in him now seem to be locked. The key nowhere to be found. Looking into his eyes I see nothing besides a wall built up to keep it all in. What "it" is, i'm still not sure. I want to know...but at the same time I don't.

He's a good hyung.

A good friend.

He's always been there for me but...

I just wish he'd let me be there for him.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: CAN WE SAY EPIC FAIL?! YES WE CAN. Comments please if this interested you in any way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: don't mind me. Just posting :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the boys from SHINee.

**The Difference – Chapter 2**

~Key's POV~

Let me just say that, sometimes, I don't give Taemin enough credit. I mean, as far as his talents go I do but when it comes to being observant, smart and sometimes a little too wise for his age...I tend to just brush it off as a one time deal. Like he will never again notice small things, like he will never again say something that makes us all stop and think. Like he will never again be able to help us through whatever our problems are. So I have to say that starting today, I need to give my son more credit. Because honestly? Up until now...up until he told me and I started looking for the signs...I would have never noticed. I would have never noticed, not for a single second, the change in Minho. The change that Taemin let me know he's noticed for awhile now.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked. If there was something wrong with my friend and bandmate, it would have been more preferred to have known earlier rather then later. Taemin sighed like I was being silly (ahh that mature act again) and rested his elbows on the kitchen table.

"Because, umma....I thought everyone would have noticed it by now."

I open my mouth to retort that maybe not all of us have the observation skills he so clearly has but I stopped myself because honestly..

He's right.

It shouldn't take superhuman observation skills to see the change.

Especially when we've lived together for so long.

It just...it shouldn't.

We all should have seen it by now.

So why didn't we?

- - -

~Minho's POV~

Fear. Fear of failing. Fear of succeding. Fear of love. Fear of hate. My childhood was spent in fear. And really..it was unnecissary fear now that I look back on it. I feared the world the moment I was born but my fear never really had a reason behind it until I was probably about 7. why 7? Well that's really none of your business. Infact, i'm pretty sure i've already said too much for my own liking and i'm going to regret this later. I really ? Because I regret alot of the things I do.

"Minho-ah? Are you busy?" probably the softest voice my ears have ever heard reaches me and, closing my notebook quickly but in a way that wouldn't draw attention too it, I stretched.

"Not really. What's up, Minnie?"

Taemin shuffles like he feels awkward. "Can...can we talk?"

Like on autopilot, the fear kicks in. A thousand thoughts running through my mind in mere miliseconds.

What did I do?

Did I do something wrong?

Is he mad?

He doesn't sound mad..

Are the others mad?

Holy hell what did I do?

"S-sure." I smile in what I hope is my usual charismatic way, but from the look in his eyes i've failed in my attempt to be normal in front of him.

Good god.

"Minho."

Why is he looking at me like that?

"Minho."

I'm not some kind of kicked puppy.

"Minho?"

What's with that look? Is that..pity?

"Minho-hyung.."

No..concern? But why is he concerned?

"Minho!"

"H-huh?" I blink rapidly confused for a moment as to why Taemin is sitting next to me on my bed staring at me with large, concern-filled puppy eyes and-

Oh..

Shit..

What the hell is going on here?

**TBC....**


	3. Chapter 3

a/N: I didnt know I had reviews for this :O oh my. Well thank you everyone for your reviews! This is the last part ive done for now but if you want to read more, just leave me a review and ill start working on it again.

~Jonghyhun's POV~

I don't understand what's going on. I know i've never been that observant but this is almost ridiculous. I haven't heard a word out of Taemin all day. Onew is...who the hell knows where he is. Minho is locked away by himself again and Key...god...Key is sitting in a chair not to far from me, folding our laundry like he always does on any given afternoon. And he's...he's just sitting there. Folding and folding. He hasn't said a word to me since he came in. Infact, he hasn't said much all day. I tried to get his attention, tried to make him laugh but there's this look in his eyes. A look written across his face. It tells of a boy deep in thought. It shows sadness.

I want to ask.

Key...what's wrong?

But he'll just ignore me.

Or he'll roll his eyes and snort because he doesn't believe I honestly care.

Ahhh Key. If you only knew.

~Taemin's POV~

I tried. I tried so hard. I sat on his bed and I told him how concerned I was. I put my heart out there and I let him know that whatever was going on in his life, it was going to be alright in the end. Everything was going to be alright. Because we were here for him. I tried to let him see that. I did. But he just...he pushed me aside. Said he didn't know what I was talking about. That he's perfectly fine . That my concern is not needed . Why? Why can't he just accept my concern and my help? Is his pride really that big? Or is the problem really that deep? Maybe...maybe...ahhh maybemaybemaybe. Maybe I know nothing. Maybe he's fine and i'm just stupid. Maybe i've just been blind to the real Minho all this time. Maybe...

Or maybe I just need to stop thinking about it.

Maybe...

Maybe I should just not care. But no...I can't do that. He's my hyung. He's my...everything. He's my everything. I can't NOT care if he's hurting. And even if it's just something so small like a cut or heartache...I will care.

I can't give up.

Even if he trys to keep himself closed up, I can't stop.

I want...no..need to know. Need to help.

Seeing the change, my heart aches. I can't imagine pain like this. This is reality.

Everything in me is crying out with the need to make it all okay again.

To make him smile again.

Please...Minho...just let me in.

Please.


End file.
